Calypso and Leo's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters -English
by FromTheFuture
Summary: An oath to keep with a final breath. And Leo had planned to keep his. English version of my other fic -Viria's cover /HoH Spoilers/


**Disclaimer**: Everything recognizable is property of Rick Riordan. I just play with it.

**Author note: **I love this shipping ^^. This story was originally created for the challenge "_Oh, el amor!_" from the forum "_El Campamento Mestizo_". (Yeah, in Spanish. Check it out, it's awesome). This fic (or at least its English version) is dedicated to bluecupcakes because she asked me to translate it. A bit out of time, but here it is ;)

* * *

Calypso and Leo's Garage: Auto Rapair and Mechanical Monsters

Calypso heard the hammer pounding the Celestial Bronze, never before a noise had sounded so sweet for her. She wiped her hands on her jeans and approached to Leo. He continued his work impassive. She knew that, despite the leaves rustling down her feet, he hadn't noticed her. She smiled sadly and stood at his side, looking at him working. Suddenly, the image went backwards and the sound stopped. And Calypso found herself again in her cave, alone, with the painfully close and real memory of another hero, another love and another empty promise.

Once again, her heart was broken. Once again, the gods had tossed her aside, after almost touching the freedom... Once again, she'd fallen for a candid smile and cordial eyes.

The girl laughed, pretending not to cry, doomed as she was to give her heart to people who couldn't fall to her. She wished he had found his friends. She really wished he could defeat Gaia and come back to rescue her.

"I'm naive" she thought. The teardrops cropped out, as many other times. "Even if he survived, he wouldn't come back. Nobody can return. Nobody wants to return".

She remembered Percy and his promise that he would face the gods. That he would set her free. She could see clearly his eyes, as green as the sea, sure of themselves and full of sadness for leaving her.

She remembered her pain as the days passed by, monotonus and unstoppable, one after another, without someone who remembered her, without the promise to fulfilled. She knew Leo would be more of the same, but she didn't want to believe it. A part of her fighted against the pesimism that depressed her, whispering that he was different, that he would come back for her. Her trusting heart had given all her hopes to a Latino elf.

-...-...-

The son of Hephaestus scanned the horizon impatiently, fidgeting with the Archimedes Sphere. Athens was just a couples of days away. He was two days away from Gaia, the giants, the last battle and his possible deat; with a tripulation to lead and two lines of the Big Prophecy resting on his shoulders.

To storm or fire, the world must fall. Jason or him. One of them would have the final word, the other would die. He wasn't sure wether he would prefer to die or to to kill.

An oath to keep with a final breath. There had been a lot of promises along that quest, he was sure. But... Calypso. Instinctively, he searched the crystal she'd given him inside his jacket's pocket. He wouldn't forget her as Percy did. He wouldn't break her heart as Ulyses. He would save her. He would go back for her, once everything finished. And they would open Leo and Calypso's garage...

He took the crystal out of his pocket and looked at it up to the light.

"You were in Ogygia, weren't you?" Percy appeared from behind, sartling him.

"What? How… How did you know that?" Leo asked, taken by surprise, so he couldn't recover.

The other boy smiled and looked off the horizon, maybe thinking of her, when he answered:

"I just do".

"Yeah, sure. Hazel told you". Leo put the crystal back in his pocket and grabbed the Sphere again. Percy leaned on the balaustrade of the ship.

"Could be. To be honest, I didn't care much about Calypso once I got back to the mortal world. I just planted the moonlace, that's all. I suposed the gods kept their promise. And I had never thought of her again until... a short time ago". His face acquired a grimace, as if remembering something obnoxious. Leo didn't want to interrupt him. "Sometimes I ask myself what if I had stayed with her. But it wasn't right. They needed me here.

The silence fell over them after that confession. It's not as if he trusted him that much, but, without realizing exactly how, Leo found himself telling Percy all the things that had happened back in Ogygia. How at first they hadn't stood each other, how they'd worked together... Even his promise to return there for her after the war. When he finished, he felt as if he had removed a load off him.

The Sea God's son nodded, without saying a word, but Leo didn't needed him to talk. He just needed her and Calypso and Leo's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters.

* * *

**Final note:** So, well, did it turn out well? I'm a bit nervous, it's the first thing I write in English out of the classroom. I'd really appreciate if you let me know in case you noticed any mistake of any kind (grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.). Thanks for reading and don't forget to feed that box below with your opinions! ;)


End file.
